Slippery Stair Steps
by Sweety8587
Summary: It could have happened to anyone honestly. He just happened to be walking by the stairs at that time. Pure coincidence. Complete.
1. Watch out!

Based on a fanart. I've been wanting to write this for atleast two weeks. http/ img. photobucket. com/ albums/v293 / Sweety8587/ 607238363 73a2373970o .jpg

**Disclaimer: Because I am not Kubo Tite, I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets, taking his time to get back to the classroom. He was in no particular hurry. History was not one of his more favorite subjects. He preferred the present over the past.

He looked up the stairs at the loud, familiar yell, "Look out Kursosaki-kun!"

His eyes widened as he saw Inoue falling straight towards him, both of her hands firmly gripping a large pile of papers in her hands. He raised one hand to brace her, the other falling behind him to brace his own self. She yelped as she crashed right into him, her legs straddling his hips. His eyes widened as her skirt was suddenly lifted in her fall and he caught a glimpse of her underwear. Red with a dark thread running across the top. His eyes quickly darted upward, away from the forbidden (but exciting) image he just saw and to his dismay, he suddenly realized just where his hand was headed.

A voice in his head stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're going to grab her breast." And just as that sentence was stated, his hand was cupping her generous chest. The few sheets that had slipped out from Inoue's hands fluttered down beside them. Feeling Inoue's heat over him felt strangely delicious and unnerving at the same time. Both of their gazes were stuck on his hand, their faces quickly turning pink in the silence.

A loud bang resounded through the hallway, making Inoue jump up to her feet. For a fleeting moment, he found himself missing her weight and warmth as she stood back up on slightly wobbly legs. As she hurriedly returned to the classroom, Ichigo observed that she looked rather pretty when she blushed. And he caught another glimpse of her panties as her skirt swayed.

Blushed deepening from pink to red, he sat up quickly and looked down at his hand. He never realized just how soft she was.

He wasn't going to wash his right hand ever again.

* * *

So what you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?

Drop a review :)


	2. Traitor

**This is for genkisam and Nocturne over at Five Lifetimes, One Love and Wovin. But mostly this is dedicated to genkisam or else this would have remained a one shot. But because my fanfic groupie asked for more...I wrote more! **

**Disclaimer: -checks her passport - No, my name isn't Kubo Tite. That means I still don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**2. Traitor**

Inoue gratefully sat down on her seat, her legs still shaking due to the combined force of her fall and the feel of Ichigo between them. Thankfully no one seemed to notice the flush on her face or the state of her legs when she had entered the class.

Her eyes darted up to the entrance of the class. Her gaze met Ichigo's and she willed herself not to blush but to no avail. His eyes quickly shifted away in embarrassment and he made his way to his seat without making eye contact with anyone. 

She slumped in her seat, wondering if it were possible for the earth to just open up and swallow her whole. This is was just so embarrassing! A small part of her scoffed at the notion and preferred to term the incident as rather thrilling and exciting. This only succeeded in making her blush even more. Of all the places for her to slip and of all the people to fall on!

She lifted her eyes off her textbook to Ichigo. He was staring at his hand, different expressions dancing across his face. The dominant ones seemed to be mortification and bewilderment. It seemed he was in the same state she was in. Stuck somewhere between 'I-can't-believe-that-just-happened!' and awkwardness. 

Discreetly she raised her hand and pressed it lightly over where his hand had been resting scant minutes ago. She felt herself grow warm as she recalled the weight and heat of his touch on her breasts. She couldn't help but think that it had felt rather nice. She shook her head slightly, as though to get that particular thought out of her mind.

To her dismay, her mind betrayed her as she immediately recalled the feel of him underneath her. When she had fallen on him, she could feel every inch of his lower torso pressing against her inner thighs and rear. For those few moments, it had felt so sinfully delicious to feel him between her thighs. She wanted to feel him like that again. And that led to a whole new onslaught of feelings that really ought not to be feeling while sitting in the middle of her History class.

Completely mortified at her train of thought and her lack of control over her body she resorted to hiding her extremely red face behind her textbook.

Even her body was going against her now!

* * *

**Press the lil blue button and review. Or else face the wrath of my killer mop!**

* * *


	3. Suspicious

**3. Suspicious**

Rukia eyed Ichigo as he sat down heavily in his seat. He seemed a bit disoriented and distracted she noted. And what was up with the red cheeks as well….

Discreetly she glanced over at Inoue and she wondered at the matching flush on the buxom girl's face. Had something happened? Immediately Rukia snorted internally at the thought. Highly unlikely. Ichigo tended to avoid romantic situations rather in the same manner as a vampire avoided garlic and sunlight. Exposure to such items could lead to certain death.

But then again...her gaze shifted back to Ichigo who was staring at his hand. Rukia couldn't help but raise a confused eyebrow. Why on earth was he staring at his hand like that? It didn't seem to have any sort of wound on it. 

Again her gaze darted over to Inoue and her other eyebrow lifted when she noticed Inoue press her hand against her left breast. Huh? Was she feeling her heartbeat? No…it couldn't be that. If she wanted to feel that then she would placed her hand higher and more towards the center rather than at the side. 

Hold on a minute….her gaze turned towards Ichigo's stunned staring at his hand to Inoue's flushed face. Something seemingly clicked in her mind as her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair. Oh he couldn't have…! It wasn't possible!

She quickly flipped her notebook to the end and tore out a small piece of paper. Her pen hovered uncertainly over the paper. Should she ask about what she suspected had happened? What did she think had happened anyways? 

She chewed at the pen as she eyed the blank scrap of paper. A sudden movement at her side made her gaze shift there. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Inoue who was trying her best to hide behind her textbook. Ichigo had also noticed the sudden movement and had glanced at Inoue as well. 

The instant his eyes had landed on Inoue he quickly turned his face forward and he nervously shifted on his seat. Rukia quickly and quietly wrote on the paper before her, "Did something happen between you and Inoue?"

As discreetly as possible she slipped the note over to Ichigo. She carefully scrutinized his face as he opened the note and read it. His rather loud splutter and shocked expression said it all to her. So something_had_ happened.

* * *

**Leave me a review pwease? **

* * *


	4. Concerned

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You all are great! Cookie baskets for you all!**

* * *

**4. Concerned**

As they made their way across the school yard, Tatsuki wondered at what was wrong with her best friend. Orihime had been acting more strangely than usual today. Especially after she had come into class with the test papers Ochinii-sensei had asked her to get. And for some odd reason, she couldn't stop blushing.

Concernedly she had asked, "Something wrong Orihime? Did something happen?"

She immediately got a reaction out of the red head as she waved her arms about and laughed nervously before rambling, "Wrong? Why nothing's wrong Tatsuki-chan! Everything's as fine as fine can be! Nothing happened! Nothing at all! Nothing ever happens to me! Everything's just fine!"

Tatsuki raised a confused eyebrow and couldn't help but thinking that maybe something had happened. So again she asked, in a gentler tone, "Orihime…You know you can tell me anything."

Orihime's face flushed as she insisted, "There isn't anything to tell Tatsuki-chan! You're just worrying too much!"

Tatsuki eyed Orihime dubiously and before she could further press the issue, a familiar voice called out, "Oye Inoue!"

Immediately the girl in question froze, turned bright red and slowly turned around. While she was unusually shy and clumsy around Ichigo, Tatsuki wondered why Orihime seemed even more conscious around the orange haired boy. Had he said or do something to Orihime?

Suspicion grew in her mind as she noticed the nervous gait with which Ichigo approached the pair. He turned to Tatsuki as he muttered, "Mind giving us a minute? There's something I need to talk to Inoue about."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What the hell was going on? Ichigo's body language all but screamed his nervousness as he stood before her and Orihime. Orihime in turn was staring down at her shoes as though they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. 

She debated internally what to do. Ichigo never was one to act like an idiot in front of girls and he was generally more respectful and gentle around Inoue. Grudgingly she gave him the benefit of the doubt and told him, "Just a minute. Orihime, I'll be over by the gates if you need me."

Orihime's head snapped up and her mouth opened as she meekly replied, "O-Okay Tatsuki-chan."

* * *

**"Me thinks the lady doth protect too much" pretty much sums it all doesn't it? **

**Review please!**


	5. Embarrassment

**Okay lemme say something here before y' start reading. A lotta folks have requested that I make the chapters longer but see, I can't. Or more precisely, I do not wish to. I wanted to see if I could keep myself under 500 words for each chapter. I'm usually all for verbosity but there is something to be said for keeping it short. So this is me giving myself a challenge. So, i'm sorry, I can't make the chapters longer.**

**T' all who reviewed, yer the best!**

* * *

**5. Embarrassment**

For a moment Ichigo thought that maybe by some means Tatsuki had figured out that he had groped Inoue's chest. He was not above admitting that he quivered internally at the thought of Tatsuki finding out. That girl would beat him black and blue for laying a wrong hand on Inoue, never mind the fact that it had an accident.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as Tatsuki walked away, giving him a suspicious glare. He looked at Inoue who was looking back at Tatsuki as though she had just lost her lifeline. Nervously he raised his hand up to his head and ruffled his hair.

"Emm…about what happened today…."

Her gaze turned towards him before dropping down to her bag as he continued nervously, "I'm really sorry about….that I…."

He couldn't say it! He couldn't say it in his mind much less from his mouth. She didn't seem to notice this as she spoke to the ground, "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Well at least she had no trouble in forming full sentences. He took a slight step backwards in surprise when she suddenly bowed, "I'm truly very sorry Kurosaki-kun! If I hadn't slipped on the stairs then I wouldn't have fallen on you! I was just in a hurry to get the test papers to Ochinii-sensei. And because of that I ended up slipping on the last few steps and fell right on top of you and…"

Suddenly she stopped, her face turning red as a tomato. Ichigo awkwardly spoke, "Everyone slips on the stairs Inoue. Whether they're in a hurry or not. I'm the one who should apologize because I…….I invaded your personal space."

His Hollow was laughing himself silly at his expense and let out a fresh peel of laughter at his word choice. In between its chuckles, it mockingly repeated his words before going back into a new round of sniggering. Ichigo really wanted to punch his Hollow right in the nose if only to shut up the annoying laughter that had been ringing in his head ever since the shock had given way to embarrassment. His Hollow was clearly enjoying this way too much.

Inoue's blush traveled down from her face down beneath her shirt collar and he wondered as to how far the blush traveled. He tried to focus his straying thoughts to her words rather than her body, "Ah well…that…ummm…."

Unfortunately, she really wasn't giving him much to focus on…

* * *

**Onwards dear comrades to the next part! Yes, y' heard me! I posted TWO parts today!**


	6. Sorry

**After a lot of fighting and arguing with my muse, i've managed to write out an ending for this fic. You are currently at part 6. You have 4 more parts to go. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**6. Sorry**

"Ah well…that…ummm…"

She nervously shifted from one foot to another, "It wasn't…invasion of my personal space. Or well it was. Except it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't slipped. So it's alright then really. Well actually it isn't really alright because you……touched my emm…you know. But I know you wouldn't do anything like that on purpose and it just happened by accident. So it's alright."

Ichigo gazed down at Inoue as she shyly glanced up at him. His lips twitched upwards slightly as he summed up their conversation in sentence, "So we're both sorry?"

Her smile was wider than his, but held the same amount of nervousness, "Yes."

As she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her thighs rubbed together and unbidden, she recalled how nice it had felt to have him pressed against her. Or rather, she had been pressing into him. It made her slightly weak in the knees just thinking about it again.

She tried to swallow but her throat had dried up suddenly and her lips felt incredibly chapped. She licked her lips, not noticing the heat in his gaze as she did so and spoke weakly, "Well I should…go. Tatsuki-chan is waiting for me."

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow."

With slightly unsteady legs she made her way to Tatsuki. She was glad that was over. She really didn't want to have a repeat of such a conversation ever again. All together it was just too awkward and humiliating! To be standing in front of the boy you like and to have him say that he was sorry for accidentally fondling your breast while trying to save you from falling on your face because you slipped from the stairs in your haste!

Tatsuki asked her again if anything was wrong and this time she was able to give her best friend a more honest reply, "Everything's fine Tatsuki-chan."

Clearly she didn't believe her words but Tatsuki kept her silence. It was many hours later when a thought suddenly occurred to Orihime.

As she was brushing her teeth, it suddenly occurred to Orihime that after the fall, as she had made her way back to the classroom, Ichigo had still been lying on the floor. That meant that…Ichigo had mostly likely caught a glimpse of her underwear as well!

She was barely able to keep from letting out an embarrassed moan.

* * *

**See the lil blue button the left side of your monitor? Click it and leave me a review :)**


	7. Trickster

**Gah! This is like SO overdue! My most humblest apologies dear readers!**

**7. Trickster**

Rukia had noted one habit of Ichigo's whenever he was doing his homework. If you asked him any question, he would quickly answer it before going back to his work. The tougher his work was, the more distracted he would be and thus, would pay less attention to the question itself. So he would end up blurting out the answer before he could fully process the question

Rukia flipped through her manga casually as Ichigo sat on his desk and poured over his assignments. Rukia eyed the open book before him and guessed it to be his History work. No use asking him anything right now because he was extra-cranky when it came to this subject. She would ask him when he would come to Maths. His concentration level was greater on that subject.

She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he picked up his Maths book with a sigh and started his work. Rukia broke the silence with what she hoped was a casual sounding voice, "So did you manage to get that Hollow during break?"

In a distracted tone he replied back, "Yeah I managed to get it."

"It wasn't too tough was it?"

"Nothing but a weak runt."

"But you took a while to get it."

"Stupid thing kept running around."

"What happened between you and Inoue?"

"She fell on me."

Ichigo's pen stopped moving over the paper as he realized what he had just said. Rukia grinned at Ichigo, "She fell on you? Why do I get the feeling that there is more to _that_ story?"

Stiffly Ichigo replied, "There's nothing to tell. She just fell on me."

"You don't sound terribly believable you know."

"Well it's none of your business what happened."

"Aha! So you admit that something happened!"

"I never said that!" Ichigo looked ready to toss his pen right at her head. But she pressed on.

"But you didn't deny it."

"There's nothing to deny!"

"If there was nothing to deny then why are you blushing?"

His face turned even redder at her statement. "Just shut up already wouldja?!"

"So something _did_ happen!" Rukia crowed triumphantly.

Ichigo groaned and let his head fall to his desk with a loud thump as Rukia grinned at him.


	8. Dreams

**This one's for Nocturne. I did it!**

* * *

**8. Dreams**

Ever since 'the staircase incident' things had been slightly awkward around Inoue. Not only because of the incident itself but also due to its unforeseen consequences. After accidentally feeling her soft breast in his hand and her weight over him, Ichigo had started having dreams about the ginger haired girl. From that very night to be exact.

Dreams that had him waking up in a hot sweat and a rather sizable problem. Dreams that often replay in his mind as she would stand before him in the flesh and make him fidget nervously. Dreams that made him want Inoue in a less than friendly way. Dreams that were presently driving him crazy.

One of the more recurrent dreams revolved around the incident.

He would be walking down the empty hallway. Just as he would pass by the staircase, he would hear her cry out as she slipped. She would fall fully on top of him, her heat pressing against his groin. She would place both hands on his shoulders and apologize in her sweet little voice, "Gomen Kurosaki-kun!"

He would place both his hands on her waist, "It's alright Inoue."

She would gaze at him, her face slowly turning pink as her shimmering mercury eyes would search his. Slowly she would lean forward. He would meet her halfway in a tender kiss that would have her shifting closer to him and him sitting up straighter, pressing further into her.

He would quickly unbutton her shirt and push her red-pink bra down to reveal her soft mounds before quickly latching his mouth to one of her puckered buds. Her soft mewl would ring in his ears as his hands would continue their worship of her bosom.

He would moan at the feel of her hands feeling his straining erection through the cotton of his pants. She would giggle slightly at his moan before quickly pulling his zipper down and helping him out. Supple sighs would fall from her pink swollen lips as his hands slipped underneath her skirt. Long fingers would sneak underneath her panties and slip into her wet heat.

Suddenly he would have her pressed against a wall. His shirt discarded and his pants just barely clinging to his hips as he would bury himself in her tight, scalding heat. Her eyes were always half open, gazing into his as he would take her. Her moans echoed through the empty hallways as did the wet sound of their joining. She would come with a tender wail around him, arching her naked torso further towards him, her heat nearly burning him.

And then he would wake up. Breathing heavily, frustrated beyond words and aroused to the point of madness.

He was never able to walk past that staircase without feeling a twinge of desire for Inoue after that dream.

* * *

**Review and make me a happy lil fangirl please.**


	9. Denial

**Alas….only one more part to go!**

**To all who reviewed, yer so kind! Y' made my day!**

* * *

**9. Denial**

"She likes you you know. That Orihime girl."

Ichigo eyed his Hollow, "Of course she likes me. Or else why would she be friends with me."

Fighting the urge to face palm, Shirosaki wondered briefly just how stupid Ichigo could be. Apparently a lot if he didn't see just how crazy that Orihime girl was over him. Sheesh. And this guy was supposed to be the King?

Shirosaki replied, "I meant that she likes you King."

Ichigo stared at his inner Hollow at the statement, "Inoue?!"

Sarcastically Shirosaki replied, "No I meant the other Orihime you know. What's wrong with you?! Honestly. With your brains you ought to be the horse."

Ignoring the last statement Ichigo muttered, "I think you're the one without the brains."

Shirosaki sighed inwardly. And here came the denial train. Current number of passengers: One stupid and thick as a brick Shinigami substitute.

"She doesn't like me like that."

"Of course she doesn't. Why else wouldn't she say a thing when you obviously coped a feel of her! Rather, she apologized to you. Not to mention she said, in not so many words, that it was alright for you feel her up just because it was you!"

Ichigo looked away uncomfortably as Shirosaki spoke but his gaze darted back to his mirror image as it snickered quite loudly.

"Man you sure are dumb King."

Ichigo stood in his place, his hands clenching into fists as he tried to keep his anger under control. Shirosaki circled him slowly as he spoke, "It's obvious that she wants you, you know. Anyone and everyone can see that. I bet that if you ask her, she'll be having the same dreams as you. Or at the very least, she wants the same thing as you. You want to pound your cock into her pussy. You want to her silly."

He jumped back with a short laugh as Ichigo lunged out at his Hollow.

"What's wrong in admitting that you want her like that? We both know that you want her. And want her badly."

"Shut the hell up!"

"You should just take her. Just like the way you do in your dreams. Fk her right in the middle of the school against the staircase. Let everyone hear her moan your name as she comes around your…"

He was barely able to dodge Ichigo's Zangetsu as it swept through the air in a clean arc. Shirosaki chuckled as he drew out his own sword. It was just too damned easy to toy with Ichigo. And he always made for a better opponent when he was steamed.

* * *

**Onwards to the last part!**


	10. Two Weeks Later

**Tis the end...**

* * *

**10. Two Weeks Later**

Almost two weeks had passed since she had fallen on Ichigo and since then, he seemed to be acting oddly around her. When he would talk to her, he seemed more nervous around her. He had, on more than one occasion, threatened Chizuru when she had tried to err… 'hug' her. He seemed to get extra irritable if Ishida would talk to her. All in all, Ichigo was acting very strangely.

Sometimes she would even catch him staring at her. Sometimes he would quickly turn his head but a rare few times, he would let their eyes meet. Then he would give her a small smile that she would return bashfully before he would turn back towards the blackboard. She wondered at his change of behavior.

She glanced down at the crumpled note in her hand as she made her way down the hallway.

Meet me at the staircase after classes. Ichigo.

She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. And why at that staircase? He had already apologized to her, so really what else was there to say?

Ichigo was already waiting for her. He sat on the last step of the staircase, his eyes studying the floor. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps, watching her as she approached him slowly. As she took the last few steps, he stood up before her.

He was standing close to her. She could make out the faint scent of his cologne from where she was standing. The look in his dark eyes made her stomach twist in nervous knots as she gave him a smile, "You wanted to see me Kurosaki-kun?"

He stared down at the object of his fantasies as she stood before him. Her hands clasped behind her back, her bright eyes looking up at him as she waited for him to speak. He could only nod, not trusting his voice at that moment as he looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was about to do…

"Inoue…I'm sorry."

She tilted her head slightly to the side, her lips twisting into a confused pout as she asked, "About what?"

"This."

He took one step forward, cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She was softer than he had imagined.

He pulled back slowly, his hands still framing her face as he looked at her. Her stormy eyes were wide open, a slight dusting of pink covered her cheeks and her lips were parted slightly in shock. He never found her more attractive than he did at that moment.

But her continuing silence was making him edgy and increasing his nervousness by the second. He was just about ready to start yelling at his Hollow for even suggesting such a ludicrous idea when Inoue hesitantly spoke.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Yeah?"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders slowly as she pressed closer against him, her next words a whisper against his lips, "You're forgiven."

Lost in each other, neither of the two noticed that they were being watched from afar.

"Well that took Ichigo long enough." The potted plant commented.

"It's not like he's the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to romance." Dryly remarked the nearby classroom door.

"Well that's true. Nice to see that he can take the initiative for a change." Tittered the green plant.

The classroom door shook slightly as it sighed, "Well at least now I can hand over my guardian duties to Ichigo. He can deal with Chizuru now."

"She really isn't going to be happy about this development."

An indelicate snort came from the door, "You have a serious talent for understatement Rukia."

Ichigo lowered his lips down close to Inoue's ear as he whispered, "Do you think maybe we should tell them that we can hear them?"

Inoue giggled slightly, her cheeks glowing as she replied back just as softly, "Maybe we should and then maybe find somewhere more private."

Ichigo sighed, "With friends like these? I doubt such a place exists."

**The End!**

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! I had fun with this one...I do hope that I get some more ideas soon. I rather like writing IchiHime!**


End file.
